Not so sure anymore
by kjv173
Summary: The boys of BTR have lived in LA for four years now. As theri lives and everything else around them changes will friendships and relationships do the same? Jagan slash. Please read it's my first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I wanted to give you a little Background into the story. Logan, Carlos Kendall and James have lived in LA for the past 4 years now be coming one of the biggest boy bands ever. But as everthing in their worlds keep changing will feelings and friendships do the same?

Jagan slash! I've actually never written a fanfiction before this kinda just came yo me and isn't planned so please let me know if it's god awful or you can just throw tomatoes at the screen haha, but please tell me what you think and if you want me to keep going.

Chapter 1

Logans POV:

"I said give it back Carlos, I need that!" I heard James protest through the Oh too thin walls that connected Kendall and mine and James and Carlos's room. You see once every 4 months we Change rooms. That way we all get a new change up no one gets jealous and Nobody kills their roommate, Or so we thought unfortunately every time it's Carlos and James share a room World War 3 goes down by hour 4 let alone month. Kendall and I tried to talk to them about Maybe skipping their time,but being James and Carlos the hot heads that they are they simply screamed got offended and stormed off to the pool claiming they were fine. This time was no different, We had only changed rooms that morning and just like clockwork they were at it again. "Well time to go to be Switzerland" I think to myself getting up off my bed putting my book down on my nightstand and dropping to the floor. It's probably something so stupid like Carlos James's lucky comb For bazillith time. Since we were all 18 now we applied for a new apartment with Griffon and are waiting fot his decision so hopefully that will give us a little more room in the near future.

Reaching forward slowly I opened the door revealing a predictable sight with a twist. Carlos was up on the bed rapidly leaning from direction to the direction trying to sike James out, helmet securely fastened to his head. James flustered stood at the side hand out still standing almost at eye level with the significantly shorter Latino boy. But the object in hand wasn't a black shiny comb as Logan had suspected but a golden square foil with the words Mega Trojan written across the top. " what was James doing with that he had only barely gotten Lucy to go out with him after months of persecution and suddenly a month later they were having sex?" "Camile and I dated 8 Months last time and we never had sex." "And what was with the mega was James that big?" None of us had seen him naked since he was 14 he came out as Bi and I all felt it was best to just not change without underwear infront of eachother. Logan thought train was quickly Interupted by the blood curdling scream James out as lept into the air tackling and pinning the much smaller Latino beneath his tall muscular frame. Running over the I shove James off of Carlos "Knock it off man" I said glaring At his Lack of self control. " No! James protested "I'm sick and tired of him being on everyone's ass who's in a relationships because he can't get over Kate!" "It's like he secretly wants everyone to be as miserable as he is!". That was a low blow and one Carlos just couldn't take he dropped his head and ran out of the room. You see believe it or not Carlos was the first of all of us to have their first kiss, get a girlfriend, lose their virginity and most importantly fall in love. Her name was Kate. Katelynn Marie Tupper That is the name of first girl to ever break Carlos's heart.

None of us ever talked about Kate it was as off limbts as Kendall's dad, Carlos had been love with Kate since he was in the 2nd grade when he sat next to her. She was Lefty do they would always bump elbows they didn't seem to care though they'd just laugh and say sorry. Carlos kept his love a secret For many years until the 7th grade, He asked her to the school dance and she accepted. That night Carlos asked her to be his girlfriend and kissed her in the middle of the dance floor. For the next 2 and a half years the pair were nearly inseparable that was until 2 weeks before the auditions. We were all Hanging out at Carlos house Kate showed up at the door crying and Asked Carlos if they could talk outside. The pair went out the door and talked for about 15 minutes. He never told us what she said but we all knew as Carlos walked inside tears streaming down his tan cheeks and mumbled the Words you guys should go as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. We all tried to follow but he locked the door and sobbing sounds coming from within we figured he just needed to be alone. As the next week dragged on it was clear that Carlos was devastated a ghostly figure of once was a bubbly 15 year old boy and nothing but time was gonna help. We all hoped that the move would do some good though but it Only seemed Make things worse he'd fake a smile all day then ball as soon as he got home. This went in for 6 months before he started to appear to move on but more accurately he was internalizing his pain. He still does it that why we think he always so happy and energetic he's over compensating for his pain. We wouldn't know so much except he

talks in sleeps beggs her for another chance screaming he can't take one more day of his pain. He then wakes up and cries we all just pretend to sleep for his sake. Sometimes I don't think he'll ever be Okay again.

Carlos's POV:

How dare he say such a thing! Of course I don't want them to be miserable like me! Nobody the world should have to feel the way I do, Four goddamn Years I've spent in this hell hole. The love of my life is with another guy it kills me. Unable to move on do to my all consuming love for her that still tares at ever weaking heart daily and the overwhelming fear that if I get close to another girl she'll certainly rip my heart out just as Kate did all those years ago and I can't handle that I would Undeniably leave this world at 19 years of age. So no James you're wrong I don't. But I'm not supposed to have these thoughts I'm Carlos i'm the hyper stupid one with nothing more below the surface.

James's POV:

Yeah I know it was stupid and uncalled for and never would have ever thought I say but he just makes me so Mad sometimes the way he picks. I mean I had just gotten back from the store it was my first time buying condoms so I don't even know if they're the right size. I already so nervous and in comes Carlos. "Big plans for tonight buddy?" "Better not cum too quick cuz no way Lucy is a virgin". As much as I hated him for sayin it he was right Lucy wasn't and I was. I shouldn't be I'm 18 years old and been with a lot of girls but never long enough to sleep with them and then there was the whole year I thought I was strictly gay. When you're the only one of your friends who's a virgin you get a lot of shit to say the least. But none of that stuff mattered I should have never said that. I just hope he can forgive me.

Logan's POV:

It's been a few minutes since Carlos ran out and I still don't know what to say. My thoughts consume me but it's not about what to do with Carlos. I wish Kendall was here he's so much better with people than me. He was out on a date with Jo I always envied their relationship they were so happy so much happier than Camile and I ever were. We tried so hard to make us work we just couldn't something wasn't there the sex wasn't there dispite what I Conveyed to the boys. She said she wanted to wait till she knew I wouldn't leave but I did so we didn't. Maybe that's why I'm so upset about James having sex. Yes that's it nothing more. It's mere jealousy I can't be blamed for that just like I can't blame that beautiful Brown haired Hazel eyed boy for what he said to Carlos. Simply because that because that beautiful creature of a man has never Had to feel the heart wrenching pain of loving somebody who you know sees you as just a friend.

Heyy guys that's chapter 1 I really hoped you liked it thanks so much for reading my story. Please tell me if you want chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_ey guys quick thing than on to Chapter 2 I got a few reads but nobody ism commenting! I would just really appreciate if you could do that please to know if you like it oh and favorite and follow :). One last thing I had to type his on my phone so sorrry for a lot of mistakes i'm like crazy dyslexic. _

_Oh one last thing Disclaimer much to my dismay I do not own btr :(._

Logan's POV:

I looked up from the Comforter at a now very sorry looking James. "I didn't mean it." He mumbled Dropping his head toward the floor. " I know and he knows too." I say walking over to him. I put my hand of boys shoulder as a source of reassurance, A trick I learned from Kendall. Taking my hand off Of his shoulder I had only sat down next to him when blurted out "How do you have sex?" " Is there something I should do to make it feel better for her?" "How long did you last your first time?" "What do I do? I can't tell him the truth I would be mocked for months! But I can't lie what if I'm completely wrong and sex is nothing like that, Then he'll know and be mad I lied." My thoughts were once again interrupted by the scream of James this one though was a cry of desperation not anger. That was it I had to say something to calm him down it was awful seeing him like this, And all of a sudden it just came out. " The first time isn't as bad as people say. The trick to lasting longer is to think anything other than what's happening that way you're not to excited." "Oh and one last thing it's not the size it's the motion of the ocean if you know what I mean. Although by the Looks of that rubber it doesn't look like that even applies to you." I laughed slightly at the look of James blushing cheeks.: Thanks man." James embraced me seconds after my hands landing on the small of his back . His long tan arms wrapped around me perfectly his scent made my toes curl as I could feel the heat radiating off his delicious body through the contact. Then suddenly I could feel the something else the tightening of my jeans. " Did Someone say the K word?" Kendall questioned barging in the already awkward moment. Not wanting to hear Kendall's Rant we both sat there in silence. "Nothing really? Oh I'm sorry I must have missed the sobbing boy soundtrack we added to the inside ot the slide!" Kendall snarled irration radiating. accompanied by one of his oh do famous admit what you fid death glares h learned from Momma Knight. "Alright, it was me I messed up okay? Now will you please help me fix this? James pleaded. " Fine I'll fix every thing again, but you guys need to think about what you say." Kendall sighed exiting the room. " I should probably go help him." I stutter scrambling Out of door not trusting my over active hormones to not strike again. But to no avail James followed right after like a lost puppy. Grabbing at my wrist pulling me back "Kendall can handle it. I have more questions." James said Leading me back to the room Carlos and him shared. We sat down on the bed and I saw those gorgeous hazel eyes looking back at mine. My palms began to sweat, heart began to race and my stomach became home to a thousand emerging butterflies. I habe to get out of here but how? I've got it!b

Kendall's POV:

"Carlos please come out." I plead but it falls on deaf ears. God he can be so stubborn sometimes. There was only one way to get him out brute force. I climb to the top of the slide and heave myself down its yellow curves. Taking Carlos with me along the path. It was only when we landed his body breaking my fall our eyes locking that I could see the hurt his eyes the pain beneath that smiley exterior. Then he mumbled words I don't think I'll ever forget. "Okay you got me what do you want? To tell me that it's okay, To tell me that it gets better? Well it doesn't get better. It will never get better. Four years I've been like this and nothing's getting better I can't even hear her name without falling apart hell I can barely hear Katie's name. But of course all knowing Kendall knows it all well but I'm sorry but you're wrong on this one. Now can you please just leave me be? I watch frustrated and confused as he climbed up the slide. There are very few times in my life where I've been speechless but this was one of them. I don't know what to do but I gotta do something.

Logan's POV:

"James um I'm sorry but I can't talk to you right now I have to go get Camile back. All this talk about love and sex makes me realize how much I want her back. I'm sorry but love cannot wait."I said anxiously heading toward the door in panic. Grabbing my grey sweatshirt from my room. I Put my phone in my back pocket and darted out the front door to the safety of the Palm woods hallway. I didn't want Camile back but I had to say something. Everything is just becoming so strange and confusing lately. I Don't know of any of that meant anything or if its just weird hormones and jealousy happy relationships when failed so miserably. Then maybe I'm gay, maybe that's why Camile and I didn't work. But I couldn't be gay I would know by now I've never been attracted to a guy in my life well now I guess except for James. He is just so pretty masculine the type to take your breath away. Doesn't matter though even if I were to be gay which I'm not. It wouldn't be logical to be in love with my best friend its just too complicated. Logic or not I have to sort out these feelings and I have to be alone to do it.

James's POV:

That was weird of Logan to just run out like that. I wonder if this whole break up with Camille is bothering him more than he's showing. I wish you talk to me more I mean I am bi more sensitive than your average dude. Logan's not that kind of guy though. He's a swallow your feelings and move on type always has been. Everyone sees him as this nerdy little smart guy, but there's another side to him one very few people get to see his smooth side. When he's in the zone ready to rush the net and I'm not talking just about hockey. Truth is I've had a crush on Logan since I was 12 years old nothing worse than crushing on a straight guy tell you that much. I'm movin on though I have an amazing girlfriend I'm about to have an amazing night still there's something in the back of my mind and deep inside my heart that reminds me just how much I care every time I see his beautiful brown eyes and dark Raven hair. But he's straight and words can never describe that pain. It crushes you makes it hard to breathe at times. Knowing you will never have the privilege to act upon your feelings, That I will never get to receive that love in return It kills me. It's easier to be straight to love a woman no one judges you by who you love , tells you whether or not you can get married. Or tells you you lose half your fan base if they ever found out. I don't know if I trulyl love Lucy but I know I have to try.

Logan's POV:

I don't know where to go, I never expected to be so confused. This is wrong I'm straight . I climb a tree in the the Palmwoods Park trying to clear my head. When I see her fire truck red hair framing her lovely face, Black dress clinging perfectly to her shape. She looks amazing. She can't look amazing no not now, I need more time to understand and no way James will resist. I have to do something even heres goes nothing.

Kendall's POV:

I can't get Carlos's words out of my head. He acts like I'm the villain, I know he doesn't mean it. I want him to have with Jo and I have, I want to be happy. But he'll never be happy until he gets over her. I know what I have to do I have to take a chance even if it means he'll never for

give me. I pick up my phone and look up the number, this is it I press call slowly bringing the phone to my ear. "Hello is Kate there?"

Logan's POV:

Dropping down from the tree I take a deep breath . I'm not proud of what I'm about to do but I just don't see any other way. "Lucy". I call approaching from behind." Oh hey Logan what's up?" " Well you see there's been a little change of plans I am here to escort you to your lovely date at Rocque Records". I propose trying not to let her see through my facade. " are you sure thought we were just hanging out at my place , James and I just texted like 15 minutes ago she questioned. I can feel the sweat dripping down my forehead I take a deep breath and smile. " I know he wanted it to be a surprise. Right this way beautiful. I lead her to the car and open the door this is so wrong maybe I should just come clean now, no I can't not now. I get in the car and drive. The car ride was far silent. Lucy curiously asking questions of the night events. Every question adding to my ever pounding heart, brick walls become my Savior as I see the studio in sight. I can do this I know they'll forgive me well I hope. Getting a car I hand a blind fold to Lucy tieing it tightly around her head. I lead her to the back hallway of studio. The one we use to escape from Paparazzi it's sound proof and almost complete impossible to detect if someones inside. I take her in and remove the blindfold and run, I mutter I'm sorry and lock the door. I collapse against the metal door and brick wall. I can feel my lungs tightening making it almost impossible to breathe. My throat tenses and my eyes swell my tears begin to free fall. I scream slamming my head against the wall. What's happening to me this isn't me I'm so sorry. I take a deep breath and choke back tears this is gonna be along night.

James's POV:

I'm at Lucys door I btought flowers and soft music I want tonight to be perfect. I'm I'm anxious but ready I knocked on the door but there's no response. Lucy I call but once again nothing, she must be late no way she ditched me.

(HOUR LATER)

She's not coming, she ditched me I'm such an idiot. Just a bisexual loser I like both sexes I still can't find someone to love me . What's wrong with me? Am I that unappealing. I start to walk back to the apartment I don't want to face the boys, show my shame I just want to go to bed. when I open the door much to my appreciation none of them are anywhere to be found . I strip down to my boxers crawl into bed beneath the covers I lay my head in the pillow I want to sleep forever.

_Hey guys I'm sorry my Internet is being weird and sorry if that's a little dark ive been watching too much teenwolf. I hope you guys like it I will hopefully hsve Chapter up tomorrow please tell me what you thought. Oh and I promise the next Chapter will be better I had to right this one quick while I had Internet._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys just a quick thanks if your following the story and don't forget to comment vote follow and favorite k byeee :).

Logan's POV:

It's quarter to 1, but I still can't bring myself to let her out. When I let her out I better have an explanation but I don't other than I'm a terrible person. James will never forgive me, but how could he? And I don't even know where to begin with Lucy I'm sure she's terrified a victim of my sick jealousy. I know I can't prolonged this any further. I get up and reach in my pocket and grab the key and slowly unlock the door and push it open to reveal nothing but pitch black and a silhouette." what the hell Logan." Lucy screamed " Lucy I know I'm sorry just let me explain." " You've got about 5 seconds till I call the cops." I'm exhausted and panic stricken and before I could even process the words came out. "I'm in love with James I know its stupid and I'm so sorry. Thought of you to sleeping together I just can't handle . I didn't know I was gay and I don't what James to find out out, but I understand if you feel the need to tell him you care about him and he cares about you I'm just messing everything up." I brace myself for the slaps and tsunami of harsh words and Jokes I know I deserve. But much to my dismay none of these things happened. Lucy laughed and put her head back slightly and sighed, "Oh Logan I don't hate you and how you feel is not your fault. " I can feel Lucy hug me from behind. "Now then I have something to tell you that may calm for feelings a little. But not here this place recently gives me the creeps." Lucy giggled pointing at the door. She truly is an amazing girl, I hope I didn't ruin James's Chance. I'm curious about her news though I just want to get back to the Palmwoods to hear it. The car ride back seemed much less tense until that is she asked the question. " When did you know? "Ahh what do you mean?" I asked trying to dodge the question. But she persisted and asked again. "When did you know? You know that you were gay, if that's even what you are. Do you like girls? Are you only attracted to James?". The questions came like bullets out a machine guns. I put my foot to gas and flew into the Palmwoods parking lot, Anxious to escape the confined spaces of the car. "Let's talk by the pool" I suggest scrabbling out the car door.

James's POV:

I can't sleep , It's been a long night for all of us. I can't sleep Kendall is pacing and 10 hours later and Carlos is still in the slide, I can hear him crying I feel awful I caused that. I know how is he feelings though it's awful to be rejected by the one you love, and as much as I wish I was talking about Lucy I'm not I'm talking about Logan. Don't get me wrong the whole Lucy rejection ain't no walk in the park either. It's just things were going so well and when she said she wanted to spend the night in I assumed I was going to "Spend the night in". I don't know maybe I misread the signs. I sighed and layed down on the orange plush couch and watched as the moon reflected against the pool when I see two shadows walking along.

Logan's POV:

Lucy lead me by my hand to the pool chairs where we sat down. " Now I'm not condoning what you did, but you don't have to worry about me and James and ruining anything. The truth is I was going to end it tonight, He's a great guy its just something's missing and I feel we need to go our separate ways to find true happiness." Lucy spoke her words gnentle and kind. I hugged her appreciatively, Sat down and swallowed " I think I've known for about 4 months now. Just with things not working out with me and Camille the matter how hard we tried. He was the one I couldn't wait to come home to I'd see him and everything would be okay." Lucy smiled as she hugged me and kissed my cheek

James's POV:

The shadows focused in top reveal nothing but betrayal. How could they? I confided in him he's my bestfriend I just don't understand. No wonder he wouldn't talk to me earlier he was afraid I see what a liar and a coward he is. Well to bad buddy I see! And Lucy she could have any guy she wanted why does it have to be Logan? Why? I can't even begin to wrap me head around it. What the hell is their problem?

Logan's POV:

Lucy got up and smiled. "I hope things work out for you two, I'll talk to James tommorrow. But I going in now night". "Hey Lucy, Can I ask you one more thing?" I ask. "Yeah, what's up?" I heard her respond stopping in her tracks. "Can I crash on your couch tonight? I kinda told James I went on a date with Camile and am staying the night there." I explained. " yeah of course its okay it will be nice to have the company." I smile and thank her as we head towards her apartment.

James's POV:

They just left, I'm sure they're going to Lucys place. I'm sure they're going to cuddle in bed experience passionate love making. It hurts like hell and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it well except num the pain. I walk to the cupboard below the sink and pull out a clear Vodka bottle, and grab the orange juice out of the fridge. By morning I won't remember this night even happened. I stubble into my room and Lock the door behind I just need a little relief for one night.

That's chapter 3 what do you guys think did you like it? I'm working on chapter 4 should be up by tomorrow afternoon. oh and "How else can I say it I feel likea broken record." Hahahaha but please continue to tell me what you think thanks bye :).


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys you know the drill at this point Thanks for reading I really appreciate it and hope you continue to do so along with new readers Follow favorite review comment vote. Thanks again one last thing. I SADLY DO NOT OWN BTR AS MY SEX SLAVES OR IN ANY OTHER WAY.

Now on to the story.

(3:36 AM)

Carlos's POV:

I had to come down from the slide every muscle is by body ached tremendously from holding myself is awkward positions for hours and I was absolutely starving. I'm not as upset anymore don't get me wrong it still hurts, It always hurts but I'm able to hide it from the world now. You know what though it gets a little better everyday, Hopefully one day there will be a day where I don't think about her. I know I'll get through this. The good thing about living in LA is I don't have to see, I saw her once when we went back to Minnesota for the Holidays worst week ever. I was so excited to see my family when I saw her walking infront of the grocery store Kendall used to work at. She ran up and through her arms around me and hugged me tight. Her touch felt so warm so right I just couldn't resist I had been so heartbroken and miserable the last year that I kissed her right then and there. She gasped pull backed and proceeded to slap me saying she had a boyfriend and was happy. The words like like a bat to glass shattering my very being. I brought home the groceries ny mom had asked for and told them I was tried and just wanted to nap. I layed there my heart in my stomach. I hated that I still loved her and that I was now not even able to enjoy being with my family. I hated that she got to keep breaking my heart and I hated that the one person I've ever been vulnerable with destroyed me like that. The rest of the trip didn't go much differently, I barely wanted to get out of bed so my sisters layed in bed with me. I loved it I miss them so much. Kendall is so lucky to have his family here we have an amazing opportunity and I'm grateful everyday but sometimes you just really miss home. I think James is feeling the same way I heard him crying earlier I just hope he gets his spirits up soon before he starts drinking again. When he went through his I only like guys phase he just couldn't cope started stealing achol and got pretty addicted to the freedom he got from his feelings when his parents found out they sent him away to rehab for the summer he never has been quite the same. I went to go to sleep in our room but James had locked the door. So I simply went to sleeo in Logan's bed I had over heard James tell Kendall he was spending the night at Camilles and to cover for him. I crawled in the bed careful not to wake sleeping Kendall. And go to sleep I was exhausted.

(7:21 AM)

Kendall's POV:

I awoke to sound of my phone vibrating against the wooden night stand. I grab it quickly and run out the bedroom door obtaining a shirt on the way out. Throwing the vintage tee over my head I answered trying to keep my voice down. "Hello"?

"Hey Kendall, It's Kate I'm here."

"Great come on up to 2J".

"Okay see you in a sec".

I hung up the phone and went out to the hall to wait for Kate.

James's POV:

I woke up to a ringing headache and furry burning in the pit of my stomach I didn't know what I was gonna do but I have to start somewhere I get up from my bed and out to the living area over to the door and locked it. Momma Knight still had Logan's key to make copies being that he was the only one who hasn't lost his. Now he'd have to face me to get in I better shower now. I went in the Bathroom and turn on the water , shortly after removing my blue plaid boxers from my waist. Turning on the karaoke Verison of Just getting started to practice my vocals I stepped in the shower.

Kendall's POV:

I waited in the hall for about 3 minutes before I saw the shadow of the petite blonde haired green eyed girl I have been waiting for. Actually seeing her made of risk of what I was doing set in a little a lot more. Whether he to gets over her or not this was going to destroy Carlos in the beginning and it was up to him to get over it or never forgive me. Maybe this wasn't right I'll just have to stall her till I can decide what to do. But before I had time tk make any decisions she was standing at my feet. "Well I'm here". Kate giggled nervously. Earlier the afternoon before I had called her explaining the whole Carlos situation and begging her to come and give him some closure finally. She came out on the 3 a.m. Flight just to try to help him, I couldn't just send her away.

"Thank you for doing this."I proceeded reaching for then turning the door hacndle expecting it to open. It didn't, confused I turned to the door and tried again It was locked. "Ahh it's locked, And I don't have a key." I said nervously yet trying to sounds reassuring. I took out my phone and proceeded to place it against my left ear calling James assuming it was him to had locked the door considering it was a miracle if Carlos or Katie were up before noon. It rang and rang till I hit his voice mail. I had no choice but to call Carlos. Logan was still at Camilles and Katie slept through the earthquake. I didn't want him to find out like

this but he gonna have to face her sometime. Removing the phone from my ear I scrolled up to press his contact then brought it back up to hear the ring.

"Hello?" Carlos mumbled awoken from his coma.

"Hey, Carlos I need you to come let me in James locked the door". I responded

Carlos yawned and grumbled something along the lines of "Be right there". The. hung up the phone. I turned to Kate and smiled awkwardly at the are you serious? Look across her face. About a minute passed before Carlos came and locked the door in nothing but his red silk boxers and the rock of a morning wood he had tucked inside. His groggy zombie like appearance quickly changed at the sight of Kate his eyes widened and he rushed quickly to cover the bulge in his pants. "Katelynn" he muttered jaw hitting the floor.

Logan's POV:

I woke up on Lucys couch. I dreamt about James last night. I just want to see him. Make sure he's alright console him if need be. I want to be that rock he needs just like he's always been there for me no matter what. I grab my blue polo off the floor. Excited yet nervous to see the soon to be single James. I walked down the hall to our apartment. Where I saw a quite confusing sight. Kendall Kate and half naked Carlos all in our door way. I was confused and wanted to question but I knew I'd get the details soon enough. Even more reason to go find James maybe he knew what was going on. Breaking the awkward moment that was taking place in my door way I asked "Has anyone seen James?" " He went into his room". They respond as a unit almost creepily. I walked into James's and Carlos's room where I found the 6"1 body of a greek god man that is James with a white towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Oh god I can't handle this, I blood is leaving my Brain and heading svtraight south I have to get out here but James just turned around before I got the chance. He looked at me his hazel eyes were narrow and his body was tense as if he was mad. I just figured he was upset so I spoke to him trying to sound reassuring. " Hey on my way over here I ran into Lucy she said she was sorry that she missed last night something family related came up and she would love to see you later." "Oh thats right you spent the night at Camilles how was that? Oh and I don't think I'll have to worry about Lucy anymore apparently people saw her on a date last night she's cheating on me." James spoke the tone much softer and deeper than usual. I didn't know what to say she couldn't have been on a date she was with me the whole night. I couldn't tell James that though so I just said "Jamie that's crazy she cares about you alot why would she do that? What are you talking about?"

Lifting his head James spoke not in tge manner in which he before this one was fueled with rage. " I'm talking about how you fucking went on a date and stayed the night with my god damn girlfriend ring a fucking bell dip shit"? This words and echoed like a cave wall and out into the living room.

Kendall's POV:

I heard James swearing and screaming from the other room but I had other things to worry about. " Kendall can I talk to you your room seeing as mine is occupied". Carlos his voice Calm yet stern. Reluctantly I agreed knowing I regret my decision. " Great Kate we will be right back have a seat. " We entered the room and Carlos slammed and locked the door". What the fuck man he screamed slamming be up against the wall pinning me with a hockey stick. I tried to move but he reacted slamming the end straight into my balls like a slap shot I collapsed instantly.

Heyy guys so sorry about the wait, that was chapter 4 hope you liked it. My grandpa is in the hospital so I'm sorry if I can't update every day. He's just very sick. what did you guys think please tell me? How about predictions on either fight I already have it planned out I'll try to write and post tomorrow once again thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys boring stuff please follow, favorite and review oh and disclaimer o don't own BTR. Alright drum roll please. on to the fight.

Carlos's POV:

I can't believe I actually just did that. It's like the one thing you never do to any other guy. The sheer amount of pain that shoots through your entire body is almost unimaginable. But so is the pain of heartbreak. I don't get what Kendall is trying to accomplish other than trying to kill me what in his right mind would give him this idea. I look down at the ball of a person lying on my feet I bend down and slowly lift him supporting his much larger frame against mine then placing him on the bed. As much as he makes my latin blood boil, Kendall is like my brother and I needed to handle this a better way.

Kendall's POV:

I kind laughed when Carlos picked me up as mad as he is he still was compassionate. I always admired him for that. I tried to move to face Carlos's direction but the nausea became to much and I puked all over my bed. I can see Carlos's face now. It's apologetic yet slightly assumed like there is some part of him that was glad it had happened as a the cherry of the revenge sundae. Still once again he picked me up and carried me over to Logan's bed before stating. "She needs to leave, I'm sorry if you had good intentions but I just can't handle this right now." The expression on Carlos's face showed the words rang true. I was finally listening to Carlos for the first time in four years. I had always heard him but never truly listened. Yes he wants to get over this and slowly but surely he is. It not something that can just magically be fixed. I thought about it and I was hurt so much worse than I portrayed when Jo left I don't know if I would be okay now. "Okay". I responded trying to smile but still to inhabited by pain. "I'll get her a hotel room for tonight, I'm sorry man".

Carlos snickered at my attempt and then spoke. "It's okay and I'm sorry too you know for hitting you. Resisting the urge to puke I sat up and wrapped my around Carlos. "You gonna cry?" I asked trying to gage what he was feeling. He sighed "Yes I am, But not in front of you so when you leave can you please turn on the radio? I don't exactly want her to know how pathetic I've become?" Grabbing my soiled bedding I hit the power button. "You're not pathetic". I said firmly heading out the door shutting it behind. I walked out to the living where I saw Kate lying in wait. " I'm sorry but this was a bad idea, I messed up I'm just going to take these down to the laundry room and then we'll go find you a hotel for the night."

"Oh okay I understand". Kate almost whispered as I left the apartment.

James's POV:

Logan looked genuinely confused at my out burst. This big brown eyes were widened with fear and his other facial featuring were prominent with fear. He looked like the equivalent to a scared puppy dog, It was actually kinda cute. I quickly shook the thought out of my head. "Seriously what the hell man". I shouted irritated by Logan's lack of response.

Logan's POV:

James had never yelled at me before I had no clue what to do. Who ever had seen us and told James had it all wrong but I certainly couldn't tell him the truth . I didn't even know if James was still bi we hadn't talked about it since we were 14 and he has never dated a guy, Not out of lack of choice there were just as many gays throwing themselves at him as girls. Then again he does have a One Direction poster above his bed but he swears up and down that it's part of the whole keep your friends close and your enemies closer deal. He secretly afraid they will invade and take all the fans. And even if he is no way in hell he would choose the scrawny nerd that is me to be his Knight in shining armor. My thought train was Interupted by the huge thud as I samw James fist crash into the wall. And a cry a blood curdling scream was released from James's inner being.

Carlos's POV:

I felt my bed shake against the wall with a loud crash to accompany it. I wiped my eyes I felt a little better now as sat up getting prompting myself to investigate when I heard the the door click as the knobed turned and in came Kate. I wiped my eyes once more trying to earse all evidence of my emotional break down. "Hey sorry Kendall texted me he said Mrs. Knight was coming home for her lunch break and can't know I'm here and just to hide in one of the rooms and well the other one seems busy. " Kate laughed oh how I missed her laugh her gentle smile that seemed to make everything better. "Well you can stay here". I said patting the seat down next to me. She came and sat down I headed for the bean bag chair beside the bed not wanting to lay on Kendall's newly soiled bed. But l but I felt a grab at my wrist pulling me back to the bed. Her touch was overwhelming and I began to cry once again. Borrowing my face into my hands desperate not to let her see, but she pulled my hands away from my face despite my plea for her not to. I looked but at her tears streaming down my face and said something I never thought I would be able to. " You broke my heart and it's still so freaking broken but you didn't care, This amazing sweet beautiful girl that I loved so much you suddenly weren't her. You were such a fucking bitch you didn't givea damn I couldn't get out of bed for week or that my dad saw me cry and was so ashamed her wouldn't speak to me for a month. No you only cared about you and the worse part about it all was even though you didn't care about me I was still so desperately in love with you and still am that I didn't care, I just wanted you to hold me and make everything okay. I heard sniffle sounds and looked up at a now crying Kate. I hated to see her cry which only made me cry harder I wrapped my arms around her and layed back her head resting perfectly above my heart. I suddenly didn't care that I was crying infront of her I loved the comfort she provided that after years of dealing with this alone I had the ability to deal with it and finally have closer. I could feel our hearts beat in synchrony "I'm so sorry Carlos it's just I was so young and we had been together for so long after thr whole pregnancy scare I was worried I was growing up too fast and I just wanted to be a single teenage girl. It honestly killed me to see you hurt like that and the night you kissed me again made everything change, I broke up with my boyfriend at the time of New Years and I went to your house to tell you but your family said you had already gone back to L.A for some party. She cried. "Why didn't you call?" I asked "I did all night but it was off I left message after message when you didn't call back I figured you had moved on". I thought back to that night I was so wasted it felt amazing to just forget about her for a few hours but I had also thrown my phone in the fountain so I wouldn't drunk dial her humiliating myself once again. What if I would have been home maybe things would have worked out I wouldn't have gone through this pain of the last few years. A Million thoughts raced through my mind but were suddenly halted when I felt her hand slip inside the hole of my boxers. " You know I did see your little friend earlier and let me just say all of you has grown up well". She whispered sending shivers down my spine. I felt her moved her hand off my my now throbbing erection and come up to kiss me. I would kill for this moment to never end. I reached down pulling at her shirt she stopped kissing and lifted her arms up for me to remove said shirt and discard it some where on to the floor. She did me one better quickly removing her bra and shorts revealing her lack of underwear. She smiled " I was kind of hoping this would happen. " She giggled. "So do you have ya know protection?" My mind scattered I couldn't say no I would we would have to stop but I couldn't say yes Cuz I didn't I hadn't slept with a girl since her. But Kendall has I got up slowly removing my boxers that were now around my thighs I opened the top draw of his nightstand, Jackpot I picked up the square foil and motioned with my hips toward Kate. Locking the door before climbing on to the bed."Remember we have to be quiet I know how loud to get". I laughed pinning her down with a kiss.

Logan's POV:

A look of undeniable pain shot onto James's face as he pulled his hand from the drywall. His hand was already turning black and blue and had serval bones popping out of his hand. "oh my god James come on I'll drive you to the hospital". I exclaimed "No!" James said firmly he winced as he tried to speak "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me the truth!" The truth I couldn't tell him the truth but we have to go so I'll tell him part of the truth. "You want the god damn truth".I asked trying to sound pissed. " Last night I went to see if Camile would take me back but she said she wanted nothing to do with me. I was so humiliated and I didn't wanna hear shit about it from you guys so I went for a walk. I ran into Lucy and she looked upset so I asked her what was wrong. Lucy is gonna leave your sorry ass and was trying to figure out the best way possible to do it with out hurting you. So I offered to take her for a drive to talk about it and it got so late I slept at her place happy?" James looked hurt relieved and suspicious all at the same time but it was during that silence I heard something. Deep moans and heavy breathing travel through the wall. I look at James and smirk, Who looks back at me confused. But before I could ask why I was Interupted by a scream coming through the wall " OH MY GOD KA-KA-KA HMMM."

Carlos's POV:

I layed there collapsed on the bed Kate on my chest not quite able to catch my breath yet. "That was amazing". Kate huffed. "Yeah it was and that thing where you... I sentence was Interupted by the ringing of my phone it was Kendall".

"Hello?"

"Hey I got the rope ladder I need you to go to the Window and secure it."

" Alright one second".

I hung up the phone. "Kendall got a way for you to go out without Momma Knight finding out but you gotta go now so get dressed". I explained.

" Okay, Hey can you please not tell the boys about this just yet I don't want them to think I'm easy." Kate asked her voice gentle and sweet. I laughed " Of course, But for the record you're never easy. I walked over to the window and opened it looking down at Kendall. Who tossed the ladder up to me. I held it and secured it to the Window before gesturing for Kate to make her way over and down.

Logan's POV:

"Do you know what's going on in there Cuz it sounds like sex only it's Carlos". James questioned I laughed we were used to those sounds granted when Kendall and Jo played "couple uno". Haha if that's what they wanna call if fine by us. "For some reason Kate is here and I guess maybe they just slipped right back to what they know but it's weird Cuz Carlos did not seem happy to see her and he did the whole turn on the radio so we wouldn't see him cry trick. "Yeah that's kinda odd umm hey man I'm sorry I accused you of all that, You're a really good friend thanks." James said showing his best please forgive me smile. Oh yeah I'm such a good friend only I just lied to him for the bazillith time in 2 day, But I can't worry about that right now he needs to see a doctor. "We better go tell Kendall what happened he can relay the message to Carlos later best not Interupt" I laughed. "Yeah okay, Just one thing I'm still in a towel and I don't really know how to get dressed one handed so umm help...maybe idk I get that its weird." James giggled nervously. I honestly had forgotten all about that but here was a chance to see James naked! I want to I want to so bad but I have to seem awkward not eager. "Oh umm yeah I mean I'll try to help." "Thanks man clothes are on the bed".

Kendall's POV:

"That a girl watch your step careful now". I call up to Kate slowly making her way down the ladder but out of nowhere she starts to fall I reach up to steady her but end up with her catching herself and both hands on her ass as well as Carlos's beating eyes staring down at me. She just kinda laughed and brushed it off when she reached the ground I was so Relieved. The California summer had heat waves today's was 96 I was hot and exhausted from my lack of sleep and the intense heat. " Wait right under that tree". I told Kate I have to go return Katie's ladder before she kills me". I started climbing up the ladder secretly just wanting to ask Carlos if anything went down. When I reached the room I climbed in and pulled the ladder up sliding it under my bed. I looked up at Carlos who was all smiles". I take it you talked". Sitting down next to my the only boxer friend.

Logan's POV:

James dropped his towel onto the floor revealing what looked like the body of one of those statues from ancient Greece. Perfection at its finest right down to his dick even soft that thing had to be at least 5 and half inches. The sight of this made my own dick grow to its full 6 and half mark. Making my descion to wear brief not boxers quite popular with me. I wanted to see him hard I bit my lip at the thought I bet he reachs at least 7" and throbs like a vibrator. I quickly shook the thought out of my head and took boxers over to him opening them. "Step in". I commanded James did so as I slowly pulled his boxers up and "accidently". Brushed my hand across his huge member. " Sorry man". I shouted shortly after trying to play it off. The next task was a little harder being they were skinny jeans and James's little friend wanted to see the show. I looked up at the now severely blushing James. "I'm so sorry man you know I can't control it." James explained embarrassment radiating off his voice. But there was nothing to be ashamed of it was beautiful 8 inches long and least 2 in diameter. I could see it pulsating I'm sure it's aching to be touched mine sure is. I want to touch it but I can't but I want to so badly maybe I can I slowly reach my hand up.

Kendall's POV:

" Did you talk"? I asked "Yeah actually we did I finally got the chance to tell her what I wanted for the last four years it's honestly quite the relief." Carlos replied For the first time in 4 years He sounded like the kid we use to know happy but not too over the top just genuinely happy. It was amazing. " Does this mean you're going to see her again? Cuz you know she's in town for like 2 weeks." " I honestly don't know yet I think I need time to let things set in but I think I will." Carlos responded "But I gotta fix my Hockey stick first your damn nuts bent the thing. Sit got magical powers or something I laughed and hugged him for the first time since he was 15 Carlos was him again.

Logan's POV:

At the last second I couldn't do it. I reached and pulled his boxers out. "Put your junk in the waistband". I told James he did as told and laughed a little. It was still a bit of a struggle but I managed to pull them up and button them careful not to zip his now softening remember. I finally pulled a Green vintage Pink Floyd teeshirt over his head and onto his beautiful tan tone and too damn sexy or life 6 pack. "Okay let's go your hands gotta be excruciatingly painful plus you're losing blow flow. We walked out to the living room where we expected to find Kendall but he wasn't anywhere to be found and he couldn't have left we would have heard him leave. The door now makes this godawful sqeaking sound ever since he played a game of high risk hockey and James got body checked from the kitchen counter into the door and knocked it off its hinges. I went over to Kendall and my room and knocked on the door. " Since when do you guys knock?" Kendall laughed from inside the door. We opened it find Kendall and Carlos sitting together on a bed. They were both sweaty and Carlos was in nothing but his underwear. "Where's Kate?" I asked unsure if the the situation. "Oh she left a while ago when you guys went in the room. Kendall respond confidentiality. "So you guys have just been hanging in here the whole time?" James chimed in.

"Yeah pretty much." Carlos smiled." Oh okay well James broke his hand punching a wall so we're going to the hospital bye". I said in a panic dragging James by his good hand straight out the front door. Before I even got the chance to speak James already had "KENDALL AND CARLOS HAD SEX IT WASNT KA-KA-KA KATE IT WAS KA-KA-KA KENDALL!" There was silence after that as we walked to the car when we got in I was finally able to speak and speak I did. " Why wouldn't they tell us? Why was Kate there then? What's Kendall going to do about Jo? Are they in relationship or just friends with benefits and why are you not freaking out?!" James laughed "Well Kendall's hella bi, Didn't see Carlos coming though. " Wait what Kendall is bisexual?" I asked confused. " Oh yeah freshman year we used to make out constantly, That's why whenever we would all hang out at either his or mine houses we were ashtrays there first cuz we'd be there for like an hour". "Wait is that how you found out you were bi, Why am I just now hearing about this? "Well to answer your first question yes it and well it was my decision to tell you and Carlos it was his decision not too not my place to tell I always figured he would end up with a guy. He explained but I didn't want to hear it I been so upset about lying to him for two days and here he has been lying to me for close to 5 years and worse he has had feelings for a friend and it wasnt me. I grip the wheel tighter this was gonna be a long drive.

Kendall's POV:

"Hey why did you lie?" Carlos asked " It's James ladder he doesn't know I have it oh and I didn't know if my mom was out there, Any way I gotta go help Kate find her new place I got bitters to agree to give her a place till she leaves. You wanna come with?" " Nah I'm good, don't need to take chances." Carlos responded. " Okay see you later. "

James's POV:

"Logan please talk to me". I pleaded again no response. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we were young and confused. I waited for a response but it wasn't to be. It hurt to ignored especially by him. I didn't he'd be that upset l. I was upset I could feel my throat tense as tears welled up in my eyes. I turned toward the window hoping he wouldn't see.

Kendall's POV:

I found Kate and lead her to her on to the elevator up to the 3rd floor walking to the door She started jumping and thanking me. I unlocked the door and we walked in the rooms were fully furnished and everything was already set up which gave me more time to fish for details. Kate had already gone and jumped on the bed laughing. I followed her into the room. "Jump with me". She commanded. Both hands reaching out to pull me onto the bed. I climbed on and we bounced and laughed till we collapsed from lack of oxygen. Rolling onto our stomach. I laughed at the messy haired Kate."Do you remember 8th grade when I was scared to ask Hannah McAdams to the movies that finally you got to fed up with me that you asked her out for me?" I laughed "Do you remember what she said?". Kate sighed "Yes I do she said we Kendall isn't really my type but if you and Carlos break up I would love to go on a date with you. It wasn't fault it was exactly yours and the fact you wouldn't do it your damn self!" Kate exclaimed sticking out her ridiculously short tongue. "Your tongues so short!" I taunted "No it's not". Kate rebuttaled. " Yes it is." I teased once more. "Oh yeah well at least it works well." She yelled and just like that I felt Kate pink full lips against mine.

Logan's POV:

I could hear James crying I know he doesn't want me to but I can. "I'm sorry". James sniffled "But I don't see why you're so upset". At that moment we reached the hospital what should have been my escape but it was too late. " You wanna know why I'm so damn upset?!" I screamed "Because it wasn't be why the fuck wasn't it me?" The words left my mouth before I could even think there was no turning back now.

Hey guys I know I'm a terrible writer for not updating I promise I will try much harder in the future but you know family drama is always fun. Anyway please tell me what you think. Lots and lots of comments oh and I'm so sorry about s the mistakes on this story I have to type it on my phone okah thanks byee.


	6. Chapter 6: Back Pedal

Hi I know I seem likea terrible person for not updating in 5 days but my family went on a surprise vacation and sand dunes donr have wifi :( well I've kept you waiting long enough heres chapter 6 tell me what you think.

Kendall's POV:

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed

" I'm so sorry I thought this is what you wanted isn't it?" Kate replied almost arrogantly. "What the hell would give you that idea? I have a girlfriend and we're barely past the whole Lucy thing. Then there's Carlos oh god Carlos he's gonna kill me!" " Not if you tell him." A level headed Kate snapped "But I see the way you look at me the desire in your eyes and in your voice. That secret crush you had on me since Carlos and I first dated. Here's your chance I'm just waiting for you to take it." " I have to go." I scrambled off the bed into the floor losing my UT btrbalance I slipped and face planted into the near by dresser. I heard a crack and felt a sudden gush of blood down my face this couldn't be good. I looked up at the now ghost white Kate, She never was good with blood anytime we'd get injured in hockey she couldn't even look at us. "Your nose it's ahh side ways I think you may need to go the hospital". "Call a cab." I manage to mumble "Logan and James have the car." " Yeah okay on it". Panicked Kate responded.

Logan's POV:

I was in shock but I had to think fast make a recovery think think think! I turned to James who face told a tale of pain confusion and curiosity. "What do you mean why wasn't it you? Why what wasn't you." I tried to speak but my throat locked and the words just couldn't wouldn't come out. I knew it was a sign that's telling him how I feel was all wrong I swallowed how and tried to sound convincing. " Why wasn't I the one he told I mean you shared a room with him last time and now it's me. Yet he told Carlos, Does he not trust me or something?" I looked down at my lap too scared to look up to see if he believed my story. On the bright side James is pretty gullible so he might not catch on. " Hun it's scarey to tell people that you're bi not knowing how they'd react, You haven't seen him alot these last few days have you I'm sure he was going to tell you soon some things are definite like how handsome I am. I snickered at the his statement he is handsome but more so in relief that he bought it. " We better go in". I shut the car door and waited for James do to the same his eyes were still red and puffy and at this point seemed to me in obvious discomfort.

Kendall's POV:

Climbing into the cab I layed back against the window. Kate climbed in too but Couldn't look at me. "Hospital we're going to the hospital!" Kate screamed at the Cab driver who looked all but alarmed at my state of being. "Alrighty off we go". The cabby responded much to Kates relief. "Kendall I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen but I kinda think it's fate that you fell when you went to leave you fell." Kate whispered or at least I think things are getting spotty I can't see straight and my stomach became nauseous before slowly starting to drift out.

James's POV:

I don't know what to make of Logan's outburst it not like him to get so upset over something. I guess he just feels betrayed but still there's a part of me that thinks that Something different lies behind as the cause but that's probably just part of me that's so pathetic that Ive been in love with 2 of my bestfriend only this one's straight. As we reached the heavy Metal doors of the hospital I felt my heart drop I hate hospitals nothing good ever comes from hospitals that's what my grandma told me right before she died of

pancreatic cancer. I was afraid and upset but there was a certain comfort I from Logan presences. "Okay Mr . Diamond I need you to fill out this paper work before we bring you in." The receptionist smiled and handed me a clip board to my good hand but I can't write left handed so I had to hand it to Logan. He's much better with paper work anyway I watched him as he sat there he looked so cute with his look of worry so serious and content with his paperwork. A few years back we bought Mind flex and he was so upset that Carlos could make the ball go higher when clearly he is the smartest. Logan finished the paper work without asking me a single question he knows me so well I love that about him so consider it and kind he takes a bullet for a stranger without thinking twice. I watched as he got up and handed the paper work back is body was so delicious I sat back and enjoyed the view. I hope he starts to talk about my hand again I may not understand half of what he says but I've always wanted to play sexy nurse. I smile as I watched him walk back which is actually harder thanthant think as the pain began almost unbearable I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away only just intime to hear my name called "James Diamond". A woman with a nurses uniform came through the door.

Kendall's POV:

I could hear yelling but I couldn't make out what they were saying then finally I was able it was my name Kendall Kendall Kendall it was Kate voice. I opened my eyes and the black slowly pixled away to grey and white till finally the full imagine of Kate was in my view she was straddled over my hips her hands were positioned in my shoulders shaking my body. "What the hell happened?" I asked confused "You passed out from low blood pressure do to your uncanning blood loss. I need you to stay concious though just focus of breathing I'm going to get a gurney to wheel you in so you don't loose anymore blood. " Just like thst I heard the door slam shut I layed back and tried my best to breathe hoping she would return shortly.

Logan's POV:

I followed James to the door expecting to go right in until the nurse stopped me. "Sir I'm sorry but immiate family only you'll have to wait out here". I heard James try and plead with the nurse. " All my family is Minnesota, Carlos Logan and Kendall are is my family while I'm here. " I'm sorry sir that's policy" The nurse explained. I looked up at James who was now being lead into the back my his arm. I could see the terror written across his face, I had to get back there. Then it hit me I remembered reading something awhile back about a gay couple demanding rights to see their partner while in they were in intensive care but he was denied. When the guy got better he sued the hospital and one 17 million dollars. Since then a bunch of hospitals are afraid to say no to domestic partners. " Excuse me nurse can I talk to you?" I asked trying to sounds polite as possible. " What's going on sir?" She asked with what seem to be hidden annoyance. "The truth is James and I are in a relationship but we're trying to keep it on the down low you know politics and all. But I really would like to be in t

here to hold his hand". The nurse looked at me unsure whether his was a Roush or not for a good 30 seconds before finally speaking. "You may go in but I better not find out you're lying. I looked back at her trying to look repulsed by her accusation before saying thank you and heading toward the curtained room. Before I could even enter I heard sounds of struggle. "James are you okay? Can I come in?" "Logie!" I heard his voice echo back "Yes come in but how'd you get back here?" I opened the curtain to reveal a now shirtless James. His pants were undone but still sitting on his waist. I dropped down to my knees and began undressing him further "Well you see, I told them I was your boyfriend." There was silence I looked up at James who had a look of both pleasure and confusion of his face. So I decided to go something fun I ripped his boxers from his waist line for a perfect viewing of his meat. " Now if I really was your boyfriend I'd like that". James laughed. "But what gave you the idea?"

"Nothing really, it's just apparently everyone else is gay might as well not be the black sheep of the band for a little bit. Good to know I get all our screaming fan girls." I reached around James to take the hospital gown. "Put your arms out". I told him I slowly brought the material a round to cover his body and tied it up before I could even finish the nurse walks in. "Excuse me nurse me but your fellow bandmate Kendall Knight has just been admitted so we're going to bring him in here for security purposes If that's okay." She said. James looked at me worried yes I was mad but it was more jealousy but I had to act like I was angry if I'm going to hide my feelings for James. "Bring him in here." I told the nurse but my voice broke mid sentence, still she did as told and left before I could even speak again Kendall was wheeled in on a gerny.

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked I think in an attempt to prevent tension. Kendall's words were kind of slurred and hard to make out but from what we could Kendall and Kate kissed and he fell and Carlos is never going to forgive him. "Well somebody just can't keep there hands to themselves now can they? You already had 2 not to mention James on the back burner unless you guys are still hooking up in that case 4 for 4 good job Kendall." "You know what I hope Carlos doesn't forgive you cuz cheating isn't okay." I ranted Kendall's eyes widened before he spoke again is anger wad obvious even through the blood soaked towel covering his face. " What the fuck James you told him?" Kendall screamed before he could continue speaking I Interupted " Yes he did but the real question is why didn't you?". I yelled right back "Because I'm over that chapter in my life it was a mistake I'm straight okay I was just so fucking confused." Everyone in their right mind new better than to argue with Kendall but I didn't care anymore he had the privilege of being with James and he called it a mistake. "Your so over it huh that didn't stop you from fucking Carlos this morning". At moment the doctor walked in I know I'm Interupting but we have to rebreak James hand back in place. Oh and I'm liberal so I support you a 100% if you wanna hold his hand. I did want to hold his hand not to put on a show not to spite Kendall but just because whether I liked it or not I love this boy with all my heart. I grabbed hold on James hand and interlocked our fingers bracing myself for the squeeze. When I heard a familiar scream from the distance. It was Carlos and he was pissed.

Heyy guys I hope you liked it again I'm sorry I had no clue we were going on this vacation but thanks for reading please follow favorite vote comment review do your thing I will have the next chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
